Slight Commotion
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Kesadaran itu membawa pikirannya ke hal lain. Selama ini ia selalu memkirkan hal ini dari sudut pandangnya, lalu bagaimana jika... WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**Slight Commotion**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. Quite short, really_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Neji melihat pemilik rambut _raven_ membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar dan melangkah cepat ke arah lemari yang terisi semua pakaian mereka selama tinggal di asrama ini.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya siswa kelas tiga di Konoha High School itu mendengar cacian dan umpatan yang selalu diikuti satu nama panggilan familiar meluncur lancar dari mulut adik kelasnya yang kini sudah mulai melemparkan isi lemarinya ke dalam sebuah koper besar yang terbuka di atas lantai.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan dua kegiatannya—mengumpat dan megisi koper—selalu memiliki alasan untuk melakukan semua hal tadi. Berulang-ulang. Selama dua tahun belakangan, sejak mereka ditempatkan sekamar oleh bagian kesiswaan sekolah.

"Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan, Sasuke?" tanyanya saat ia sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang disertai suasana berat di kamarnya.

_"That stupid kid—that moron—"_

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan meremas rambutnya kesal. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum menolehkan kepala dan menatap seniornya yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Neji bisa melihat dengan baik dan jelas apa yang dirasakan pemuda yang berdiri kurang dari tiga meter darinya itu. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana kesal dan marahnya sang Uchiha. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana sakit dan kecewanya pemuda itu. Bagaimana semua perasaan negatif berhasil menutup pemikiran sehat pemilik iris mata oniks itu.

Dan sebagai senior, teman dan kakak yang baik, ia merasa ia harus bicara dengan adik dari salah satu seniornya itu.

_"Come and spill it. All," _perintahnya dengan sebelah tangan menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang masih ia duduki.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan ragu selama beberapa saat sebelum menolehkan kepala ke arah kopernya yang baru setengah terisi. Ia menarik napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Neji tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar mereka duduk tepat bersampingan dengan bahu saling bersentuhan. Sasuke memang tidak menyukai _skinship, _tapi untuk saat-saat seperti ini Neji tahu kalau ia harus membuat Sasuke 'merasakan' keberadaannya.

"Beritahu aku, selama ini apakah aku selalu membuat keputusan yang salah, Neji?"

Sang lawan bicara tampak mengerutkan dahi. Bukan karena panggilan yang sama sekali tidak memenuhi standar kesopanan—ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang satu ini—melainkan karena pertanyaan _general_ yang diajukan padanya.

"Perjelas pertanyaanmu. Keputusan mana yang kau maksud? Terlalu banyak keputusan yang sudah kau buat selama ini."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan memainkan kesepuluh jarinya perlahan, membuat Neji sadar kalau sosok di sampingnya ini ternyata tidak sedewasa kelihatannya, tidak sedewasa yang orang-orang pikirkan.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang menyesali keputusanku untuk tidak pergi. Aku selalu menyesal karena tidak membuat keputusan itu sejak awal. Detik ini pun aku menyesal karena aku tidak bisa dengan mudah mengisi koperku dan menyeretnya keluar dari lingkungan ini untuk kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada. Bersama keluargaku."

Diantara sekian banyak sifat negatif yang dimiliki sang Uchiha bungsu, sifat yang baru saja ditunjukkannya termasuk ke dalam kelompok sifat yang benar-benar tidak disukai Neji. Ia lebih menyukai Sasuke yang dingin dan minim ekspersi ketimbang Sasuke yang terbuka dan dipenuhi ekspresi suram seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Bukan karena aku sangat dekat denganmu sehingga bisa membacanya, tapi karena aku sudah mengalami hal ini berkali-kali. Kita sudah ada di posisi seperti sekarang—duduk bersampingan dan bicara—berpuluh-puluh kali. Dan pada akhirnya apa yang ada di kepalamu tidak ada satu pun yang benar. Kau pasti paham betul maksudku."

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lemari yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Apa kau pikir kali ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbeda? Pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya? Meninggalkan dia?"

Neji menaikkan alis, menolehkan kepala, dan melemparkan tatapan menantang ke arah sisi wajah sang lawan bicara.

_"Well, will you?"_

Sasuke, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam lima belas menit terakhir, kembali menarik napas panjang. Gumaman '_No_' yang sampai di telinganya cukup untuk membuat Neji menyunggingkan senyum.

Kalau orang-orang sering merasa takut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada mengancam dari sang Uchiha, maka Neji merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia tahu bahwa dibalik nada acuh pemuda itu terselip sifat kekanakan yang tersamar dengan baik dibalik sifat dinginnya.

"Kau percaya padanya, aku tahu itu. Kau sangat percaya padanya, kau tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan, kau bahkan bisa menebak alasan dari setiap tindakan yang dia buat tanpa harus menunggu penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya. Lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkannya?"

Kali ini gumaman 'Kau tidak mengerti' sampai di telinga putra tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu. Ia tidak akan menyangkal tuduhan Sasuke karena ia mungkin memang tidak mengerti situasi yang sedang dialami sang pemuda secara utuh karena ia belum pernah mengalaminya secara langsung.

"Jelaskan."

"Haruskah aku mengulangi penjelasan yang sama tiap kali kita terperangkap dalam situasi seperti ini, Neji?" tanya Sasuke disertai kerlingan mata bosan.

Gestur sederhana tadi, yang tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Neji, membuatnya menghembuskan napas lega perlahan. Hanya dengan hal sederhana seperti tadi, ia tahu Sasuke sudah membaik. Saat sifat Uchiha-nya sudah muncul ke permukaan, Neji tahu kini Sasuke hanya butuh waktu untuk lebih menenangkan emosinya.

"Aku tidak selalu bisa mengontrol perasaanku, terutama perasaan itu. Aku yakin kau tahu pasti bagaimana besarnya tingkat _insecurity _yang kumiliki."

Neji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menganggukkan kepala, menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban tadi.

"Aku tahu semua pemikiran yang berasal dari perasaan itu adalah kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkannya," Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit-langit kamar.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Setiap orang pasti memiliki keraguan dan perasaan tidak tenang terhadap sesuatu. Yang jadi masalah disini, menurutku, adalah sikapmu yang mempertanyakan keseriusan Naruto."

Neji bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana tubuh pemuda yang tengah bersamanya membeku saat nama orang yang—bisa dikatakan—bertanggung jawab atas kacaunya sang Uchiha meluncur dari mulutnya.

Neji tahu bahwa ada kalanya Sasuke sangat menyukai nama pemuda pirang itu meluncur dari mulut orang-orang; saat Naruto memenangkan penghargaan, saat Naruto mendapatkan perhatian dari guru dan seniornya atas sifatnya yang menyenangkan, saat Naruto mencuri posisi pertama di daftar nilai pada beberapa mata pelajaran, dan masih banyak 'saat Naruto' lain yang bisa dijadikan contoh.

Sebaliknya, Neji juga tahu bahwa ada kalanya Sasuke tidak menyukai nama pemuda itu meluncur dari mulut siapapun; saat kemampuan atletikanya dipertanyakan ketika ia mengalami cidera, saat orang-orang mempertanyakan keluarga kandungnya, saat siswa lain mencurigai kedekatannya dengan beberapa guru yang membuatnya menempati posisi teratas, dan terutama saat mereka berdua sedang ada dalam situasi seperti sekarang.

Sasuke tidak pernah mau mengategorikan kejadian semacam ini sebagai sebuah 'pertengkaran', karena baginya pertengkaran adalah hal yang terlalu banyak mengandung hal negatif yang cukup membuatnya setengah gila karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Untuk itulah ia menggunakan istilah 'kesalahpahaman' sebagai gantinya, karena kesalahpahaman selalu mempunyai cara untuk diselesaikan dan seringkali berakhir dengan baik karena masing-masing pihak jadi lebih memahami satu sama lain setelah semuanya selesai.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengannya, tapi kalau aku terus dipertanyakan seperti itu, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan sampai akhir," ungkap Neji yang sekali lagi berhasil membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan mempertanyakan sesuatu, tapi jika yang dipertanyakan berkaitan dengan perasaan seseorang, maka hal itu akan menjadi sedikit sensitif. Dan seorang pemuda dan seorang lelaki kadang tidak cukup sensitif untuk menyadari hal semacam itu.

"Kau marah, dia pun bisa memiliki kemarahan yang yang sama. Aku tahu ini terdengar seperti menyudutkanmu, tapi sesekali kau juga harus memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau ada di posisi pemuda super ceria itu—selalu dipertanyakan keseriusannya akan sesuatu yang sangat kau inginkan dan sesuatu yang sangat kau yakini."

Sasuke kembali mengacak rambutnya kesal, kali ini dengan kedua tangan. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu.

Kesadaran itu membawa pikirannya ke hal lain. Selama ini ia selalu memkirkan hal ini dari sudut pandangnya, lalu bagaimana jika...

Bagaimana jika Naruto yang memilih untuk menyerah? Bagaimana jika kali ini Naruto memilih untuk tidak mengejarnya seperti yang sudah-sudah? Bagaimana jika Naruto yang pergi dan tidak mau melanjutkan semua yang sudah mereka mulai sampai sejauh ini?

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan membulatkan mata. Bukan hanya karena pertanyaan yang makin membuat tingkat _insecurity-_nya meningkat, tapi juga karena bantingan pintu yang sampai ke telinganya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertunduk.

Dan Neji tentu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tatapan kosong dan marah yang sempat menguasai sepasang indera pengelihatan sang Uchiha berubah lembut dan memancarkan aura kelegaan.

"Hentikan apapun yang ada di kepalamu sekarang juga, Uchiha Sasuke. Hentikan semua rentetan pertanyaan memusingkan yang tidak mau kujawab walaupun aku mengetahui jawabannya dengan pasti. Hentikan semua hal yang bisa membuatmu lebih tidak menyukaiku dari sebelumnya. Hentikan—"

Neji segera menegakkan tubuh dan bangun dari duduknya saat tubuh rekan satu angkatannya menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah karamel Naruto mengekspresikan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan dari bagian belakang tubuh dan bagian belakang kepala yang sukses mencium lantai di bawahnya.

Tapi ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana mata beriris biru itu melembut saat menyadari hal yang menimpanya—saat menyadari siapa yang menimpanya.

Naruto menarik napas lega dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu pemuda yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak berniat bangun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu mengataiku bodoh tapi lihat siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh di situasi seperti ini, eh?"

Neji menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan tawa saat pertanyaan yang selalu ia dengar di akhir kesalahpahaman kedua pemuda itu sampai ke telinganya.

Naruto menutup matanya selama beberapa saat dan menggumamkan kata '_Shut up_' sebelum melemparkan tatapan berterima kasih kepada pemuda yang masih memperhatikan tindakannya dengan sang kekasih.

Neji mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan perlahan melangkah meninggalkan dua orang yang masih membutuhkan waktu untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang baru saja mencapai titik akhir.

Sang Hyuuga menghentikan langkah di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka dan menolehkan kepala, menatap dua sosok yang sama sekali masih belum berubah posisi. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan melemparkan senyum tipis sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya.

Ini bukan pertama kalianya semua hal yang baru saja ia lewati, dan Neji yakin masih ada banyak episode serupa yang akan terjadi kedepannya; dimana ia harus menenangkan Sasuke, mengajaknya duduk bersebelahan dengan bahu saling menempel di atas tempat tidurnya, mengatakan beberapa hal yang bisa membuat sang Uchiha kembali ke akal sehatnya, dan menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba untuk menghentikan semua pemikiran sang pemuda beriris oniks.

Ini bukan yang pertama dan ini juga bukan yang terakhir. Walaupun begitu, sebosan apapun Neji menghadapi dan mengulangi semua rentetan kejadian tadi, ia tidak akan pernah keberatan. Ia tidak akan pernah keberatan selama semua kebiasaan itu berakhir seperti tadi—dengan Sasuke berada di pelukan Naruto dan Naruto yang selalu menghentikan Sasuke sebelum _kouhai _mereka itu meminta maaf.

Ia tidak akan keberatan untuk mengulangi kejadian tadi ratusan kali selama bagian akhir dari episode itu tidak berubah—Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto berhasil melewati dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Shorty, I know. No worries though 'cause I'll make another chapter with Naruto's side next time. Fic _yang berhasil diselesaikan dalam waktu dua jam dan tanpa proses editing yang memadai, jadi harap maklum kalau ada _typo(s) _berceceran. _Well, nothing to say. Review? _^^


End file.
